dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowen
Sir''' Bowen''' is a knight of the Old Code and the main protagonist of Dragonheart. Biography Bowen was a knight who believed strongly in the Old Code and followed it strictly. Queen Aislinn hired him to instruct her son Einon in the ways of knighthood, in the hopes that it would make him a better king than his father, Freyne. When Einon was injured in a battle, his mother led her soldiers and Bowen as they carried the prince to a dragon who, at the pleas of the queen, saved the prince by sharing his heart with him. Bowen swore an oath to come to the dragon's aid for saving his student. Alas, Einon turned out to be no better than his father, if not worse. Horrified by his old student's tyranny, Bowen instantly blamed the dragon, believing his heart had poisoned Einon, and swore to hunt him and his kind down, becoming a vicious dragon-slayer. In truth, Bowen did not want to accept that his student (whom he had loved and guided) was always a monster, which is why he shifted the blame to the dragon. Bowen would not realise the truth about his former student until Einon engaged him in a vicious duel at the river. So Bowen teamed up with Draco to destroy Einon. Unfortunately things didn't go exactly according to plan as Einon still managed to survive him. Bowen engaged him in a second duel which was more vicious then the last. Bowen freed Draco from his chains, but Draco pleaded with the knight to kill him as it was the only way to end Einon's reign. At first Bowen was reluctant to do the deed because Draco was his friend. But when Einon charged at him with a dagger in his hand, Bowen quickly killed Draco, and, by extension, Einon. He was one of those who witnessed Draco's ascension to the Dragon Heaven and becoming a star. Afterwards, Bowen became king and with Kara ruled the land for a period of justice and brotherhood. One year before his death, Bowen visited the cave-home of Draco, and there he discovered a dragon egg. He took the egg to a monastery where his friend Brother Gilbert, a monk, lived. The friars at the monastery pledge to hide the egg away, which would later hatch into the dragon known as Drake. Personality Bowen is strong-willed and responsible. He is also sometimes greedy. Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Bowen is in top physical condition for a man of his age. He is as strong as a well-trained man can be. *'Expert Swordsman:' Bowen is a excellent swordsman, with skills from his knight training and regular fighting. *'Expert Dragon Slayer: ' Using his skills as a knight and perhaps using self-taught skills, Bowen has killed numerous dragons. *'Expert Con Artist: ' Bowen was able to con villages for money by pretending to kill Draco. *'High Tolerance for Pain:' Bowen's endurance is very high, being able to take a beating, several injuries and continue to fight. *'Teaching:' Bowen is very capable of teaching, as seen when he taught a village how to fight and tutored a young warrior into becoming a fighter. He was also able to teach the village how to fight well. Quotes "Fight with your head, not your heart." -- to Einon, during sparring practice "Purpose, not passion." -- to Einon, during sparring practice "There's no nobility in crushing desperate men." -- to Brok, regarding King Freyne crushing the peasants' revolt "And when you're king, remember today and the difference between battle and butchery. And remember the Old Code. Then you'll be a greater king than your father." -- to Einon "I served the father only for the sake of the son. All my hopes rest on him. Forgive a doubting fool. Call when you need of me. Ask what you will of me. My sword and my service are yours." -- to Draco, after Einon's life was saved "Dragon! I loved that boy and you changed him! You tricked me, dragon! No matter where you fly, no matter where you go, I will find you! Today I make a new vow! I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down!" "It has expenses. Honor won't feed my belly nor shoe my horse." -- to Brother Gilbert "A little damp for fire, isn't it?" -- to Draco "I am a knight of the Old Code. My word is my bond." -- to Draco "Why should I stretch my neck out for people afraid to risk their own?" -- to Draco "That's one lesson you never learned--only expose your back to a corpse!" -- to Einon, while fighting him "Who asked you to interfere? I had everything under control." -- to Draco, after his fight with Einon was interrupted "Hope? Even if you could raise your army, do you think they'd stand a chance against seasoned troops? Last time they tried that it was a massacre. I remember. I was there." -- to Kara "All my life I've dreamed of serving noble kings, noble ideals. Dreams die hard and you hold them in your hands long after they've turned to dust. I will not be that naive again." -- to Draco "Save your strength for the fight against Einon." -- to Hewe "I'm going to start one." -- to Hewe, after the latter said there wasn't any fight against Einon "What now, Draco? Without you, what do we do? Where do we turn?" -- to Draco, after reluctantly slaying him Gallery Bowen.jpg Young Einon Bowen.jpg Einon and Bowen.jpg Bowen 2.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Dragonheart 3 screenshot.png Bowen Draco.jpg Dragonheart campfire.jpg Knight Bowen.jpg Bowen Kara Gilbert.jpg 936full-dragonheart-screenshot.jpg Dragonheart bowen fight einon.jpg Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Knights